1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive tapes for medical or sanitary use and the like; and, more particularly, to adhesive tapes which can be advantageously used as fastener fixing tapes for paper diapers or as non-slip tapes for sanitary napkins, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive tapes for medical or sanitary use, etc. are used in contact with the human body. Therefore, feeling and softness are to prevent redness, rash, lacerated wound, etc. to the skin.
In response to such demand, various improvements have been made on tape supports. For example, there is known an adhesive tape using as a tape support a film composed of a mixture of one or more members selected from ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, polyethylene or ethylene-propylene copolymer and polypropylene (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-112704).
However, such a tape still causes redness, though occurrence of rashes or lacerated wounds is improved. In addition, since processing characteristics upon preparation are also taken into account, the tape